Kurojijo
by AnimeROL
Summary: Living in the shadows of humanity, Beset knows what evil is. Or does she? After losing the last of her loved ones and being reborn as a true "creature of darkness" can she help her mentor protect the one HE holds dear? SebbyxCiel in later chapters.   OCs.
1. Prologue

It's cold. That shouldn't bother me now, here on the brink of death, but it does. Blood oozes out of my wounds, soaking my white dress. _Innocence tainted, snow to scarlett._ Are those my words? No, they are still doing the ritual. I don't know why they even used me, my innocence was tainted a long time ago. It hurts so bad as they dig the blade in deeper into my flesh. I can taste the metalic tang of my own blood as it gurgles up with every breath. To much blood, I can't even scream anymore, not that anyone ever came when I could.

I can no longer feel the restrants around my wrists and ankles. I feel like I'm floating, like the icy cold table below me is no longer there. The cold begins to fade and the pain slowly ebbs away. I feel light, free. The pain is over for me. For me, but not for everyone elts. I am not the only one here. There are others who are damned to die like this. An image flashes up behind my eyes; a baby, newly born and covered in blood and vernix from her birth. I can only see her from one angle - the only angle I had ever seen her from. I'm still on my back from giving birth to her and she is being taken away from me. I try to get up, but I'm restrained and to tired from labour to fight back anyways. The last I see of her they are carrying her upstairs. My baby, in the hands of these monsters!

Another image: my mother crying at my father's side as they lock me in a dirty truck that's reminicent of a patty wagon with six other crying children. The wagon reaks of shit and urine. The man who owns the truck walks up to my father and hands him three silver pieces. My parents turn away without a backwards glance in my direction as the wagon drives away, taking me from the only home I ever had to an unknown place to be a slave . I look around the truck at the other children, two boys and four other girls. We are all slaves now.

And again: I'm chained to the side of the truck as potential buyers appraise us like horses. The little boy next to me - I think his name is Micheal - starts crying. The person who was looking at him looks away in disgust, as if the crying child were a maggott that he found worming around in his dinner. He'll get beaten tonight for that. A girl is chained up on my other side. She has been here even longer than I have, and she does not speak. Will not or can not, I have no idea. I do know that she is beautiful with her silver blond hair and big doe eyes. I don't understand why she has not been bought yet, for fun at least. Later that night I try to talk to her like I do every night.

"I'm sure we'll be outta here soon." I always say that, more to reasure myself now than to try to cheer her up. "You and I, we're gonna get outta here and travel. How's that sound?" There is no answer in the darkness of the truck. He even covers the one small barred window during the night. "You know, I always wanted a little sister, but I never got one so I stopped asking. But," I feel my lips stretch into a small, sleepy smile. "it seems I needed to come here, to this living Hell to get my one wish granted. I found you and from now on we're gonna be sisters, you and I. We're never gonna get separated."

"Promise?" Is the only thing that I hear from the darkness, and it's comming from directly beside me, from my formerly silent sister. I'm a little shocked, but I feel myself smilling again as I reach for her hand in the dark and give her small fingers a gentle squeeze. She squeezes back.

"I promise." Is my only response. Then we fall asleep together, hand and hand. We were bought the next day, by the same noble man.

And another: I'm sitting in the gutter, where every living thing comes to either shit or die. I am 10 and I am with a girl, about two years younger than me. She is the only sister that I have anymore. All the others are dead. She is wearing an old shirt that is far to cold for this season and old cut off shorts that show how thin she has gotten. She looks up at me with her coffee brown eyes. Her face looks so sunken in, all sharp angles. I can hear her stomach growl as she says, "I'm hungry, Sis." I hold her, my only sister, my Alli. I can see the goose bumps on her arms as she hugs me back. I can feel her ribs pocking into mine. I cry for her.

Once more: this time of another girl from this Hell, about fifteen. She is screeming as they rip her from our cage and rape her. She is braver then me, she fights back. She dies when he snaps her neck trying to restrain her. Her death is fast. He doesn't stop. Her body is left on the ground as he goes to tell the others what he did. There is laughter from upstairs as they talk about the rape and murder that just occured. I bairly hear it, I'm to far off as I stair into her coffee brown eyes, into the fathoms of death. I will never hold my sister in my arms again. Istroke my belly, praying beond hope that my child will be spared this fate as I cry for my Alli cat. The red headed one - the same one who raped her - comes down and drags her across the room, then up the stairs, letting her head crack off each step. _Thud. Thud. Thud._ There is blood on the stairs.

I realize that I am uterly alone now. My sister is dead, my baby gone, my parents never cared enough to even think twice about selling me. I feel so alone. So desprerate... So angry. My anger fills me from my short red hair to my dirty toenails. Oh, there's my toes. I can feel mysef again, and all the pain again. The pain is nothing compaired to the anger. It's poison in my body, this hate. I _thought_ I hated my father for selling me. I_ thought _I hated the slave driver who sold us to into a life of painful Hell. I _thought_ I hated the bastard who bought my sister and I who would beat and molest us when ever he felt like it. I _thought_ I hated the upperclass people who never spared anything for us when we were starving on the streets after we ran away. But I didn't even know the meaning of the word _hate_ until now! This, this red hot anger, this disgust, this blood lust; _this_ is hate! With my last once of strength, I opened my eyes and saw the man who had killed my sister leaning over me, he was the one doing the ritual. I smiled at him sweetly and he staired into my eyes, but didn't stop carving me into bits for there God as he chanted in another language. I thought, just on the side, that it seemed fitting that God would want this kind of sacrifice. The sadistic bastard who had never spared any of my siblings was doing his work directly through this man. I then spat my blood into his face, this Godly man.

He gasped in surprise and slapped me across the face, forcing my head to crack back against the table. I turned it back to him and laughed. "Burn in Hell you bastards! My soul will track you all down and_ drag you to the pits of Hell with me_!" I had heard stories when I was a maid in my owners home of people who become so evil they can only be described as demons. People who had been touched by enough darkness that when they died, Satan employed them as his minions. I offered my soul to the Darkness then, in hopes that this very thing will happen as everything faded to black.

Suddenly, I felt a new feeling. Power, so strong that it too was nearly pain. It mixed strangly with the hate and pain that was already in my body. I felt a searing pain in my right hand as the power replaced all other pains. The hate was nearly replaced by the knowlage that I could truly drag them to hell now. I heard the sounds of ripping cloths and realized that it was my restraints, ripping from my struggles to get up. But they were no longer struggles, it was easy, as if I were simply sitting up off a bed. I was no longer cold, instead I felt feverish, light headed with this new power. I could no longer taste the blood in my mouth, though I knew that there must still be a little there, on my teeth at least. I smiled at the men as I stood up. The red headed one was still the closest to me, so I grabbed him as if I were going to embrase him. Smilling, looking into his eyes, I wrenched my fist through his chest and ripped out his beating heart. "A gift for Alli," was all I said. The rest happened so quick, all but one of them were dead and the other women were free.

I walked up to the last of the rutialistic men and grabbed him by the throat - noticing the blood red mark on my right hand that looked like a cross between a star and a blumming rose - and slammed him so had against the wall, I could feel the reverberations through him and feel the crunch as I broke his spine. He's screams were like music, but I didn't have time to enjoy them, I needed something, and I needed it before the house burned down from the candles that I had somehow turned into flame throughers.

"Where is my baby?" I was surprised at the icy cold tone in my voice, I was sure that I would have sounded happier after having killed them and freeing the others.

"Jerry - the red headed guy over there," I could tell he was trying to lift his hand to point at the crumpled figure of Alli's killer, though it wouldn't move. So I had broken his back. He continued, "he said that we didn't have any use for her so we through her in the river out back." He coughs on the smoke that does not bother me. "I'm s-sorry" he gags out as I squeeze his throught tighter before letting him go.

I turned around and made my way for the stairs, leaving him laying there. I could hear him begging me to come back, to help him, but I didn't feel particularly charitable that night, the first night of my new life. My life as a demon. I took a black trench coat from the coat rack as I walked out the frount door as though this were my home and it was not on fire, and disappeared into my new life of eternal darkenss as just another shadow.

000

**Hi there guys! Ok, so I know what you're thinking, "Where are Sebby and Ciel?" Well, they don't come into the story until later...^-^; *dodges throwing knives* Okay, who through those? *eyes friends from DA that will now have to follow Kurojijo here! 8D**

**By the way, Kurojijo means "Black Maid" Figured I should say that...:D**

**Reviews and favs are love! 3 And i really hope you guys like it!**


	2. That Maid: Alone no more

Being in the gutters this time around is both easier and harder. It is easier because I no longer required food or freash water, they are just a perk. The same goes for sleep. The first time I noticed these things I was stunned.

I first noticed the food and water when I did not start getting hungry or thursty by midday of my first day alone. It was great to know that I would never be to weak with thirst or faint with hunger to defend myself. I truly am something _more_ then human now, perhaps better.

The sleep took me a little longer to notice. It was not that I _could not_ sleep, it was just that I did not feel _tired_. And when I woke up, I did not feel refreshed. By the third day I was wondering why that was, when it hit me. It was not that I did not sleep well, it was just that like food and water, sleep was no longer a neccesity. I never had to worry about someone sneaking up on me while I slept ever again!

It is was harder because I am in the gutter again, which reaks and brought back to many memories of stale bread crumbs and money soked in shameful sweat.

It is worse because every morning I wake up - when I sleeping - and reached out beside me to look for Alli and my daughter, who if she had lived would have also been named Alliona. But they are never there.

It is horrable because, even though I look for them every morning, I still bury my face in my hands and cry for there absence and what that ment.

It is excrutiating becuse I know that I killed to get away, but the freedom I fought for felt like a cruel joke without her or my daughter.

Life is meeningless without having anyone to take care of. I had always had someone to care for, even before I was a slave. My father was a drunk and my mother a drug addict, so I had always had to make _them_ dinner and bath _them_ and help_ them _to bed. It felt so wrong to not have anything to have to defend or work for. I may be alive, but what's the point?

After about a month, I tried to commit suicide by drinking poison that I got from the botanist that lived next to the Undertaker's shop - which I found very ironic . For a moment it looked like it was working. After I drank the vile I began to vomit uncontrolably, some of it was even bloody. The force of my retching sent me to my knees and made me beg for it to end soon. It did - after about fifteen minutes - but I was fine.

So then I tried to peirce my heart with a knife. I held it high above my chest in both hands - to give it as much muscle as possible - and swung down as hard and fast as I could. It sunk home with a sickening squish followed by a cruch as it sailed though my flesh and ribs. I fell to the ground coughing and gagging on my own blood. But, that too was a failure. The blood slowly stopped flowing as my tissues healed around the blade, leaving it protruding from my chest; which was a pain in the ass until I got it out.I tried many other things: bullet to the head, jump off a bridge, jump infrount of a train. Nothing worked.

After a long day of failed suicide attempts, I dicided that I will just have to resine myself to this empty life until I can find a way to die or I died of old age - do I even age anymore? So I sleep in the gutter to pass the time and avoided people as much as a can - I know that they were to fragile to coexist in my world, the world of evil, of living in shadows. I still wearing the black trench coat that I stole, but I have a different dress on now. It is blood red too, but it has a black bust and the tie in the side - like the dresses I used to wear when I was a hooker - is also black. The dress is very much like the ones I used to wear back then. I look around the gutter as a rat scampers past my red high heeled shoe and think to myself how hard it is to believe that it was less than a year ago that I was living in gutters like this one with Alli. Even harder to believe that I was happy then, without even knowing it. That thought has me in tears again. How could I have been so foolish?

_"Sis? is that you?" I hear Alliona call quietly to me from behind a pile of rubish. She is always so frightened when I leave her to ' work'.Atleast I came home with money and food that I stole from that man's bantry while he was trying to get it up in the bathroom. We will eat well tonight._

_ "Yeah, Alli cat, it's me." I sit down as she worms her way out of the trash. As she does that I take to food out of the folds of my dress and start laying it out on a relitively clean box. "I stole us some food, come eat." She runs over and plops down, picks up a roll and tears into it savagely. It sadens me to see her so hungry, but seeing her eat lifts my soul._

_ "Alliona, we have to say grace, you know that." I softly chastise her. She is such a silly little thing, even though she is fourteen she is the size of a twelve year old child. She has not really developed into a womanly shape yet, but she does have that defined waste. She is beautiful none the less with her silver blond hair and large, dark eyes. Her eye and hair colours are such a shocking contrast, but with her tiny but full lips - like those of an infant or younge child - and small, heart shapped face, she will be a heart breaker one day. She really is a beautiful girl, inside and out. I pray every night for her to find a better life then the one here with me._

_ "Sorry, Sis," she says laughing. She always thinks it's funny when I do this. God did not send us this food, I stole it when I was hooking. God does not protect us, if we did not know how to fight or run or hide well enough, we would perise. God does not look down on the likes of us. I knew this too, but He was the one that sent me to my sister. If He had not tryed my father and mother with there addictions - they failed this trial by forsaking His word and His name - then they probably would never have sold me. _

_ "Dear Lord, our Father in Heaven, thank you for your bountiful blessings," Alli laughes again. "Thank you for allowing us to be together another day and for keeping us both in good health. Ahman."_

_ "Ahman." Alli ecos before tearing into her bread again. I eat as little as possiable, letting her eat more than half of the food before she could realize it. "I'm so sorry, Sis!" She apoligizes after she realizes this. I hold up a hand to stop her appoligy and she knows that I will not hear an of it._

_ We crawl into a large wooden create that has been home for a few months now as the rain begins to fall. It's late, atleast midnight as she snuggles into my arms and falls asleep, happy and full. I hold her close and pray for her again. _Please, Lord, save my Alli cat from this Hell. Bring her salvation; a better life. She is a good girl with a big heart. Save her, please. Ahman. _With that, I too am asleep._

_ The following night I meet a man named Alexander. He is dashing man with hair the colour of black ink and eyes made of ice. Dispite there colour, though, his eyes are always warm toward the hooker and her sister. _

_ He is simply walking down the street and stops infrount of me when I am on my corner. Instead of buying me though, he says, "May I buy you dinner?" I am stunned and explain that I have a sister hiding in the gutters waiting for me. He told me to go get her and bring her with us. _

_ I leave him there and go to get her. A free meal is a free meal. He takes us to a pub and gets us some food and something to drink. Everyday for a month he does this. One days, while we are eatting he says out of the blue, "I want you both to come live with me at my manor house." He is a noble man. I can not believe my ears, it is like God is ansering my prayers! We leave with him that night, leave our lives of hunger and fear and dirt to live a better life. But once we get to the maner house he begins to act weirdly, aggressively. He grabs Alli's arm and yanked her out of the carrage then does the same to me. He drags us into the house and down into the basement. Down to Hell, for the next year._

I awake with the sound of Alli's screams in my ears and the image of her on the rack being whipped with a cat o' nine tales; blood oozing down her back. I shake my head and wipe the tears from my eyes._ I must have fallen asleep_, I think to myself. I lay back with my hand on my forehead as I try to banish my memories from my thoughts. And then I hear it; the sound of a can falling off something. Someone or something in in my gutter.

Even though I know that I can probably kill whatever it is, I feel this silly pang of fear. I rise to my feet and look around, but nobody is there. Then I see it; a small tin can rolls out from the rest of the trash and comes to a halt at my feet. There is a small, fluffy white and black tail and to small white paws sticking out of it. I feel a little smile spread across my face and I kneel down and free the tiny kitten from her prison. I hold her in my hand - her chest and tummy craddled in the palm of my hand with her head and front paws hanging over the front of my hand and her hind legs hanging over the back. She rased her head and I look at her tiny face. She is mosly white - almost silver - with a black tip on her tail. Her eyes are a shocking contrast to her light fur. They are coffee brown and huge in comparason to her face. She gives a tiny meow and puts one tiny paw on my cheak, as if she were trying to dry the tears that were now running down my face.

I hold her to my chest and cry and she begins to purr and snuggle into my bosom. After a moment, I hold her back up to my face and smile at her. "I'll call you Alliona and you can be my little Alli cat." I wispered to her in the darkness. She looks back and cocks her head to the side. She gives a tiny mew as if agreeing. Then I lay down in a wooden crate and she cuddles into my chest and falls asleep. I was nolonger alone. I had another Alli cat.

000

**Chapter 1! 8D Ok, I promise to that Ceil and Sebby are in the next chapter! XD**

**How was it? Was it any good? I hope I'm doing okay on my first fanfic...that I've actually bothered to actually work on...**

**Reviews and favs are love! 3 Thanx for reading guys!**


	3. That Maid: Descovered

_"Sister, are you ok?" Alli cralls to my side after I was tossed back into my cell. Alli and I used to have other cell mates, but they have all surved they're purposes. What do I tell my sister? I wonder this as she stares down at me. She is up on her knees and I am still laying on my side, curled up from the impact. I was far from fine. _

_ It turned out I did not have to say or do anything because she is stretching out next to me. She throws her arms around me and cries with me. I fear for my Alli, far more than myself. Her crying quiets and her arms loosen. I wonder if she has fallen asleep. I open my eyes to see her face, inches from mine. Her face is contorted in pain and fear, her eyes wide open. She is pale; far more than usual. Her head is hanging to the side, as if her neck was to weak to hold it up anymore. She is dead._

_ Her lips twitch, then begin to form whole words. It is just a wisper, but I can hear it. "Beset, you didn't protects me. Why didn't you help me? Why, Beset, why?" I hear screaming as her fleash begins to melt away. It belongs to both of us. "BESET! WHY, BESET, WHY?" Her hold tightens and suddenly I can not breath. I try to pry her hands off of me, but she is to strong. When did she get this strong? Her screams continue wordlessly. Something both soft and hard hits my face..._

Alli is face to face with me, but this time it is just my little kitten friend. Her tiny paws are kneading my cheek and she keeps bumping her head against my face. I have just enough time to register that before I rocket up and race to the nearest pile of trash and wretch violently behind it. I had not been sick in this form yet and I did not think it possable.

After I finish choking up my last meal - from when I was still in that hell - I wiped the back of my hand across my lips to get any that remained. Shock courses through me when I pull my hand away and it is painted red. Blood; I had just vomited blood. Had I really done damage to myself when I was trying to kill myself before I had found - or rather been found - by Alli nearly three months ago? Would I die and leave her alone; unprotected? My dream comes flying back and I feel like wretching again, but I bite it back, afraid that it will just be more blood. My soiled hand is still infront of my face, but it is trembling. I have not shaken at all since I became a demon. I can feel the sting of the unshed tears that threaten to spring into true existance.

"Mew," I hear softly from low down beside me followed by the sound of tiny paws on cans and bags of garbage. "Mew." This time the sound is at the elbow of my trembling hand. I feel something soft rubbing against my elbow; Alli's cheek. My hand slowly stops shaking as I feel her cuddling up to my arm. Every now and then she mews as if she is telling me it is okay. She also purrs and the sound is like a lullaby. After a few minutes I wipe my hand on the edge of my stolen coat and pick up my Alli cat.

"Sis is okay, Alli. I am okay, thank you my precious little sister cat." I craddle her in my hand and hold her to my chest. She continues to purr and cuddle and I go and lay back down inside our 'home' (the wooden crate that we seek shelter in). I easily drift back to sleep to the sound of her lullaby. I dream of a strange man dressed all in black; black tux with a white button-down shirt and black tie, his hands are gloved in white. Even his hair is black. The only colour at all is his red eyes that glow like gems in the light - but with far to much darkness to be sunlight. He is another demon.

The sun was setting in the west, bathing the world in it's golden glow. Everything was varying shades of gold, orange and red. The water in the choin stroon fountain in the centre of the square looked like thin blood. I took a deep breath as I stepped out of my ally into the sidewalk. We were running low on money and therefore food. Though I did not need to eat, Alli does. Alli was my only perpose for interacting with the humans anymore. Interaction was only ever stealing there money and using it to buy food when the sun was set. It was always just before the shopes closed. This was for two reasons. First, because there was less of a hastle trying to get to the frount and the sellers were almost giving the things away. Second, because I felt more safe in the cloke of darkness. I truly had become a creatuer of the night!

I set out on my mission, longing to be back in my cozy, dank ally. Alli cat was nuzzled in my bossom, asleep. She never liked it when I left and so I figured that since nothing bad ever happened, she could come with me. She was just small enough to fit there without slidding down and sufficating or flighing out when I walked or jumped onto rooftops. Her warmth was a reminder as to why I had to leave my dark haven. It is so strange. A little more than a year ago I had walked this very street looking for people - particularly men - in order to feed another beloved one. I had never really gone out in the day light before either. Darkness was always safer, always prefered to the blinding light of day where all is seen and nothing can hide in the thin, gray shadows. Even in this type of failing light, I feel to exposed.

I walk the streets in my dress and coat - and a pair of black elbow length gloves to help cover my mark. I have adorned a pair of high heeled knee length boots and a pair of dangling earrings. I even managed to steal some make-up from a near-by shop a while ago. All part of the farce. I look more the lady than the whore or demon... not that anyone would know what a demon would look like. I had learned on my second night what_ that _was really like.

_I awake to a searing pain. It is like nothing I have ever felt before! It is like every pain I have ever been though all rolled together. This must be it! I must be dieing! I have no idea how, but that must be the truth! The pain shoots through my limbs from my torso where it had originated from. I had first thought that I may have been suffering a heart attack, but the pain was far worse than I had ever thought that could be! The pain spread down into my toes and out into my fingers. It chocked off my thoat and made me mute, plugged up my ears and made me deaf, blindforlded me and made me blind! All I had left was the sensation of the pain. I tried to scream, but nothing came out; not even a squeek._

_ The pain lasted into the wee hours of the night and until first light. I had never been so happy to see the sun. My savior for the first and last time. The last time because as my pain subsided and my senses returned, I caught my own reflection in a old broken mirror. I was a monster! I had teeth as long as my index finger and as sharp as a blade. My hair was to my waist - though still the same shoking red that had made me an outsider in Egypt - and looked wild. My eyes irredesed a blood-red, all the trasses of orchid purple gone. Stretching from my scared back was a pair of black feathered wings, the tips looked dipped in blood. Maybe they were. _

_ I could hear screaming and for a moment I feared that I had been found. But I soon found the coulprate: the creature in the half shattered mirror had her mouth open and her lips - pale with fear and shock - drawn back over her daggered teeth. The shrill, unworldly shreeking belonged to me. After realizing that, I tryed my very best to calm down, pacing the length of the ally counting my foot falls. After I had reached 2365 I went back to the mirror and was releaved to see that I was nolonger that _beast._ But the damage was done. The image of my new true self was burned into my memory forever. I truly was a demon now. A monster straight from the gates of Hell._

I shudder once at the memory of that night's pain the the morning's horrors. I hear Alli's purrs start and know that she is trying to calm my racing heart. I stroke a finger over her head before taking a deep breath and choosing a target. A young boy - no older than thirteen if he is even that - is stepping out of the Undertaker's shop. He is a pretty boy, almost pretty enough to be a girl. _Almost dressed like one,_ I think to myself with a small smile. His hair is that shade of black that looks navy in the light. He is dressed in all blue and black, which makes the underlying colour of his hair stand out even more. His over coat is a royle blue with white trim on the edges of the one side and the sleeves. The buttons are also a polished silver which glints in the bloody sunset. He is wearing a pair of shorts the same colour as the coat. His socks - which are held up by some sort of sock suspenders - are black along with his traviling coat and top hat. The coat is held closed with a blue bow. He carries a black walking cane with a silver handle. As I get closer I notice that his one eye is the same royal blue while the other is covered with a black eyepatch. I wonder how he lost it?

Accompanying him is a man dressed in all black. Black tuxido with a black tie. The button-up shirt underneath is as white as snow along with the gloves he wears. The glint of a silver chain - not unlike those used to conect pocket watches - is visibly hanging down by his waist. His hair is as black as pitch and hung down to past his chin with peices falling down infrount of his handsom face. As I get closer still I see that his eyes were a dangerous red-brown colour. He was so familur, but I did not know where I had laid eyes on him before. My new sharp eyes had allowed me to see all this from halfway across the square.

I had my role down pat. As I walked around the crouded sqaure, I pretended to look lost. Acted like I had never been in this square let alone that I had lived here in this life for nearly five and a half months and for years before. This square made me sad for it made me reminise about the days with my dear little sister. I feel tears coming to my eyes and I plan to use them well. I pretend to be very interested in the street signs on the corner before I reach them. As they come into polite passing distance I hold out a hand to the boy.

"Umm, excuse me Govn'r" I said using my best Egyptian-English accent going heavier on the Egyptian, but using enough of the English that he would understand me. "Could you tell me directions to Chamber street?" I let one tear for my sister slide down my face then attempted to hide it to slowly with a quick swipe of a fingertip under my eyes. I looked at my gloved hand and saw that the tip was just slightly darker with the mascara. Perfect, though now I would have to touch up my make-up before I hit my next victom.

"Certainly," the boy said sweetly but with a unhappy undertone that implied that pointing me in the right direction was a bother to him. Jerk. "You continue down this street then take a left at Centrel road and onto Lover's lane. The road curves there and becomes Chamber street." I thanked him in the ways of my people; with a warm, friendly hug. While hugging the young prick I reach into his pocket and take hold of the boldging sac of money. I have hit the mother load! Before I let him go, I drop the bag into one of the deep pokets of my coat. It hits the bottom with a slight ting do to the coins, nothing these humans would hear over the babbling of the fountain and the noise of passing carages and shop keepers proclaiming the 'high quality' of their goods.

"Okay," the boy says, sounding very flushtered an embarrased. He really was little more than a boy. A little younger than my sister... "You should be on your way now miss before it gets dark." His tone added the _now let me the hell go!_

I released him again and said my thanks once more without meeting his gaze. For some reason this lovely blue boy reminded me of my sister who was all silver and brown. I longed to be away from him, to be away from the part of my that wished to give him back his money and appoligize. Longed to hold him again just to feel close to my late sister. Insteed of doing such things, I simply continued down the street to the first road in his directions. I knew how to loop around through the allies to get back to my ally. I just wished to be there and crall into my crate and cry the night away.

At least that was my plan until, "Young Master, do you wish for me to get your money back from that harlette?" The words were amused, sharp, sinister. Demonic. And coming from the lips of the handsom butler at the boys side. They were about eight paces behind me now and I used those eight paces to my advantage. I lunged forward into a run. I had learned long ago that as a demon I could run incredably fast and jump long distances. I took off down the street and made a left. Seeing a pile of rubbish bins in the ally, I also used them to my advantage. Using them as a spring bord, I launched myself onto the rooftops and started to lap back to my haven, knowing that the butler would never be able to catch up to me.

I made it to the mouth of my ally when I began to feel weird; weak. I felt like I might faint for the first time since I had become a demon. I stagered over to the wall and slid down to the grimmy ground hearing the small thud of the coinbag hitting the stone. A tiny meow sounded from my chest; Alliona. I had forgoten that she was with me. I tried to raise my hand to stroke her; reasure her. But my arm refused to respond. I was powerless. Nothing could be worse than this!

"There you are." I stand corrected. I open my eyes but cannot make them focuse. I already know who it is from the cool amusment in his voice. The butler. He leans down infrount of me and reaches for my pocket for his master's money but is stopped by a visious hissing. Alliona rockets out of my brest and at the black butler.

"No! Alliona, please God no!" I feel like I screamed those words, but I could bearly hear them myself as the darkness consumed me.

000

**Yay! Sebby and Ciel made an appearence! XD Reviews help me keep righting, so please tell me what you guys think! 3**


	4. That Maid: Demon's Apprentice

Chapter 3:

That Maid: Demon's Apprentice.

The first thing I become aware of is the gentel feel of something soft brushing under my hand. I am also aware of the fact that whatever I am laying on is not the cobblestone ally-way that I had blacked out in. It is plush with padding that embraces my weary body._ I am weary? I did not think that possiable any more._ The soft thing under my hand begins to vibrate and humm. _Alliona?_ I know it is her, though I dare not open my eyes as I remember who I was with when I fell victom to my own weakness. That man's face flashes up in my minds' eye: all white and black with ruby eyes that gleem with a dark, mischievous light that could only come from another of my kind. A demon. I would have thought that I was the only demon in this area for I had never once seen one before in either of my lives.

"Why did you bring her here, Sebastian?" The voice of a child interupted my inner wonderings at the invisable dark world that I lived in. Where had I heard that voice before?

"But Young Lord, she is a Lady in need. You wouldn't want anyone to think that you are an unkindly man for leaving her out in the streets when she could very well be ill." That coolly sly voice speaks again and I have to force back a shudder of fear and resentment. Resentment because of the fear that he makes me feel. I thought when I started this new life that fear would nolonger be my constent companion. It appears that I was wrong. Though the voice also seems to be mocking it's 'Young Master' and for that I almost feel like laughing._ Laughing? At a time like this? I must have left my sanity in that ally..._

"_Tisk_, fine! She can stay until you finish assesing her physical health. But after that you are to take her home, and no I don't care if that home is in the gutter that you found her in!" I can almost hear the angry scowl that must have been on the Young Master's face. The face...ah, it is the boy that the demon - Sebastian was what the boy called him a moment again, was it not? - was with. I see the boys' face in my minds' eye now, all white and blue with slight accents of black. Both of them truely do have stunning features for a demon with a mask and a noble brat.

"Besides, she is waking up right now." I stiffen as I _feel_ him moving closer to where I lay. "Isn't that right, young lady?" The humming vibration under my hand stops and is replaced by one that is far more violent in nature. The furious hissing echos through the now silent room until I _feel_ him move back a few steps. I really wish Alli would just run from here, run far away from where ever we are. They would not waste there time traking down a little kitten, would they?

"A cat that does not injoy your company? That's a first." I hear the boy snicker at his servent as Alli quiets down.

"Indeed, My Lord. There is something odd about the cat and it's owner too, I just can't seem to put my fingure on it." The butler stated back sounding both courious and frusturated. And purhaps a bit hurt at Alli's dislike of him. That thought almost made me laugh again. I feel truly spent, more tired than I think I have ever felt, even when I was a human. Purhaps I am what they call 'slap happy'? I need to sleep... but I thought that I nolonger required sleep? What is going on here?

Knowing that my questions can only be answered if I do something, I do the only thing that I can do in a situaltion like this: I open my eyes and sit up. Alli crawls onto my knee and perches there in a half sitting half standing position. If we were not in serious danger I would laugh at the protective stance she has taken. A tiny kitten hissing and spitting in an attempt to protect me; an eternally powerful demon.

"Oh look, My Lord, our guest has woken up," Sebatian said with mock surprise and welcoming in his voice. I can see that in truth he hates having me here, but he can't know what I am, can he? I wonder this as he takes another step towards me with a kind but sly smile playing on his lips and a hand outstretched towards me. Alli starts 'protecting' me again immeditely.

"Hush now, Alliona," I say as I place my hand over her to try and consol her and make her stop verbally assulting our captures. Her hussing seems to simply echo out from under my hand, making it even louder. Her angry protests do nothing to slow his aproch this time, though the look in his eyes is truly sincere as he kneel down infront of us.

"She doesn't like me much, does she?" He asked kindly as he looked at the tiny paws with miniscule claws that were protruding from my hands that had become Alli's temporary prision.

"She does not like anyone who takes us captive, never has." I say almost as cooly as him. I will _not_ let on how frightened I am in this moment in time. Frightened for Alli, not myself. After I speak Alli seems to calm slightly, though she continues to make an angry sound reminisnet of a growl, but I feel that it is safe to remove my top hand and free her. Maybe she will take the chance and run. _Or maybe I will ride out of this place on the back of a dragon to a beautiful world,_ I think sarcasticly.

"You are not captive, m'lady. I simply brought you here after you had a fit of the vapors in an ally after our little game. Now that you have woken up you are free to leave at any time. That is, if you can walk." The whole time Sebastian is speaking he has a devious smirk on his perfect face with a voice like liquid silk being poured over ice shards. At the very end of his gentlemanly speech, his eyes shine a bright blood red and if I had not already known what he was, I would have by then. I felt my own eyes react to the threat in his and I did not need to see my own face to know that mine are also red; but I can see the glow in the mirror on the wall behind Sebastian.

"She's a-" I heard the young noble boy exclame in the background, though the final word seemed to get stuck in his throat. I dared not look away from Sebastian, who now resembled a cat about to pounce on a mouse he had been toying with.

"Demon," Sebastian finished his masters' thought and stands up so fast that if I were still human it would have been nothing but a blur; kneeling one second and in the same second he is on his feet. "Who is your master?" he asks me with cold malice. Though I know that he meens to frighten and possable kill me, I cannot help but to respond to his words.

"I have no _master_! I am not a _dog_ nor am I a _slave_ anymore!" I spit the words in his face - I have stood, though I do not remember standing - injecting as much venom into them as I could. I feel Alli climb up my dress skirt to my shoulder where she springs at the demon infrount of us. I was about to reach out and grab her to stop her attack, but Sebastian beet me to it. He caught her in his steely grasp and held her as gentley as if she were made of glass, though tight enough to restrain her and stop her assult.

"A familiar? I have never met a demon who could have a soul mate as such before, for they had never had a life before-" Sebastian cuts off in his speculating and looks from the tiny white kitten in his hand to me and back. A devious smirk appears on his lips as he looks once again to me. "Very interesting. Were you once human by any chance, m'lady?"

"H-How did you know that?" I was eyeing Alliona who was struggling in his grasp, though it seemed he was not hurting her, it still made me nervous. "May I have Alliona back?" He looks at the tiny kitten in his hand almost as if he had forgoting the little thing that looked like she thought she was a tiger and longed to rip his throat out. He hands the hissing ball of fur back to me and I hold her to my chest, silently telling her to quiet down. So does much to my surprise. Now that she is safe - well, saf_er_ - I feel my body slump back down onto the couch, utterly exausted. What was wrong with me?

"So you were once human. How long have you been a demon, m'lady?" Now the look on Sebastian's face is almost gentle, as if he were looking at a child. How annoying!

"A few months now I think. All the days run together." I say tiredly as I close my eyes again. Here it comes; he's going to kill us. I greatly hope he spares Alli, though I wont hold my breath.

"When was the last time you fed, young one?" I opened my eyes and look at him in confusion. Fed, as in eatting? But I don't have to eat anymore, right? I realive that I had spoken out loud when he answered me.

"Even demons needs food to survive, young demons more than older ones. You have never fed before?" He sounded incredulous as he wondered this.

"What do demons feed off of?" I sit up with much difficulty to try and stay awake long enough to get the answer. I did not have to wait long.

"Human souls," The voice came from the young boy who had walked to Sebastian's side while my eyes were closed. He placed a hand over his own patch covered eye as he spoke. "Demons make deals with people who are on there death beds and want a wish granted before they die. In exchange, the demon gets there soul." The young nobleman lifts his eye patch and opened his eye at the same time that Sebastian pulls his right glove off with his teeth to reveal identical marks; Sebastians on the back of his hand and the boys' in his right eye. I pull my own gloves off to look at the mark on my own hand.

"Is that what this mark is for?" I was surprised when a drop of blood fell onto my marked hand. I wipe my hand over my eyes and look at it. It is slick with blood!

"There is no need to cry young one," Sebastian kneels again and pulls out a hankerchif from his pocket and hands it to me before standing again and turning to his young master.

"A young, untrained demon roaming throught the streets of London could cause trouble for us in the future, My Lord. May a make a proposition?" The noble boy nods and Sebastian continues, "I could train her is the ways of being a demon butler, teach her to cook and clean and protect her future Lords and Ladies as well as control her hunger so that she does not cause troubles for you, the Queen's Gaurd Dog, in the future." He smirks at the end, knowing that this boy will see that he is indeed right.

"Fine, she can stay. But she's your headach, not mine." He looks at me as if I am nothing but vermin before looking at Alli with an even more distasteful look. "The cat has to go though."

"NO!" I scream as I dart back up and fall into Sebastians arms. _I am weaker than I thought I was._ "Alliona is all I have left! Please. please m'lord, don't make me get rid of her! She is the only family I have left!" I feel the bloody tears cascading down my face. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger before looking at me again.

"Fine! But if she uses anything but the litter box she's gone, got it?" He turns on his heel to leave as I slump back down again, this time on the floor. _Am I fainting again?_

"My Lord, I should get some food into our new employee, but in order to teach her I may have to consume other souls. Would this be alright with you?"

"Do whatever it takes to teach her as fast as you can so we can get them out of my mansion. That's an order, Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord." I feel strong arms pick me up from the floor and I open my eyes again to see Sebastian's face smilling down at me as if he found my fainting amusing. _Bastard! _"Now, what is your name?"

"It's Beset Aahuti Kafele." I can hardly hear what I said myself, but it seems he heard me.

"Well Beset, let's get some food into you, shall we?" And with that he carries me out of the room - his young lord must have left while Sebastian was asking my name - and out a window into the dark embrase of night. _This is bound to be an eventful learning experiance,_ is the last thought that goes through my head before I once again lose consciousness.

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long, there's a lot going on right now where I am...:(**

**So Sebby has agreed to teach Beset in the ways of a demon and what wass that about familiars? Keep reading to find out! ^-^**

**Favs and comments are love! 3**


	5. That Maid: Training

Chapter 4:

That Maid: Trainning

"Beset, it's time to wake up," A gentle voice pulls me back from the darkness and haze of unconsiousness. I opened my eyes, though they felt like they are stitched together. I picture sutures ripping as I force my lids to part. After the immense task of opening my eyes is over, I take a look around me. I am in a room that is long and narrow. There are many doors along the walls and torches sunk into the stone at intrivals. There is a window at the other end of the hall with thick bars dug deep into the stone. I can feel a draft coming from behind us - probably also a window in which we came in through. Only after these observations did I realize that we were in a hallway of some sort of jail. Sebastian cleared his throat which sefisently pulled my attention to him, "Dinner is served."

"Dinner?" I ask in confusion. Then it dawns on me, the memory from earlier about what demons eat. "Oh! We are here to kill people, are we not?" I was filled with a strange mixture of disgust and longing; horror and lust.

"Now," Sebastian put me down on my feet, suporting my weight while I tryed to regain my balance. I failed and had to be supported by Sebastian while we searched for the unlucky bastard that would become my first meal in months. "Take a breath through your nose, sample the scents of the people around you. Let your body draw you towards your meal."

I was just about to ask what the hell he was talking about when I caught a strange scent. It was somewhere between the smell of tabocco and pepper mint; plesent but sharp. I began to walk forward, nearly unaware that Sebastian was still at my side holding me up. As I walked forward, however, his assistence was no longer needed. I began to nearly run to the fifth door on the right. I rip the door from its hinges and throw it to the ground with a rather loud _thud._ The room beond the door is small. There is a small, hard looking cought with no pillow or blanket. A toilet in one corner - though it is so heavily coated in filth it tooks unusable. A tiny, high-up, barred window is the only sorce of illumination, thought there is no moon tonight. But my demons' eyes have no problem quickly adjusting to the dim lighting. On the cought sat a woman, huddled into a ball with her face burried in her knees. She is a pathetic looking thing: her hair is a dark tangled mane that falls to her shoulders, her clothes are tatered looking and her arms are covered in sores - probably some sort of desease from her horrable living conditions. She looks like she belongs in the gutter; like so many other people I have seen and forgotten. I feel a strong pity for this hagared woman before me, though the longing for her soul is stronger. I almost feel happy that I will be taking her from this Hell that is her life. I will be freeing her.

"Now," Sebastian said in a comanding voice, pulling my thoughts from my lustful, hungry pity for this woman. "First you will want to make eye contact with your pray." He walks over to the woman on the cought and places his hand under her chin, pulling her face up towards his. There faces are so close together that it almost looks like he is going to kiss her. I walk over to them to see what he is doing with my dinner. As I get closer, I can see that his eyes are glowing red again. I can also see her face and I can feel this strang wave of daja vu, but I do not know where I would have seen her before and I know that I have never done anything like this before. "Intrance your pray with your demons' eyes. I'm going to pass her over to you, understand?"

"I think so," my words are a little shaky because I am so hungry and I really have no idea what I'm doing, but I am not going to let him know that so I try anyways. I step infront of Sebastian and feel my eyes turning red as I take the ranes from him. _She is putty in my hands._

"Now sample the blood. The blood will be a watered down taste of the soul, this is simply to see if you would like to eat this soul. In order to do this you must cut her with your nails to draw blood." I did as he told me; raking my talion like nails across her arm, drawing blood where they touched her fleash. I know somewhere in my mind that if I have talions then I must look like I did that night when I looked in the mirror in the ally way. I cring away from that memory and focus on the task at hand. I bring my hand to my face and lap the blood from my claws, savoring the minty tabacco flavor of her blood. It is so intoxicating. I hear a strange rumbling sound as I press my lips to her throat to lap up more of the blood. It is almost like a purring, though I know that Alli is not here. It takes me a moment to realize that it is I who is purring.

"Don't lose focus now, Beset," Sebastian said mockingly. I could just _feel_ the smirk that is no dubtedly carved into his inhumanly handsom features. _Asshole! _I thought angrily as the purring was replaced with something closer to a growl. "Okay, okay. Now I want you to kiss her to-" I cut him off.

"_What?_ I will _not_ kiss another woman! I do _not_ float that way! Now, _you_ may go for other men, but _I_ am _not_ a lesbian!" I was outraged and embarrased and confused. _What the hell did kissing her have to do with eatting her soul?_

"-to draw the soul to the surface. Did you think that the 'kiss of death' was just a frase?" He continued as if I had not spoken. _This man is so infuriating!_ So with a blush painted on my cheeks, I kissed her. At first it was just really weird, but it was not long before I begain to taste something much like her blood, but stronger, more intense. I caught hold of a thick, ribbon like strand from her mouth and pulled it out, slurping it up like spegetti. I felt the woman's body - which was violently thrashing a moment ago - go still. She was dead, her soul taken by me. I feel tears come running down my cheeks as I lay her down on the ground and look at her now still face. I finally recognize her: she is one of the woman from that hell that I had lived in, from my old life as a human. She had lived in the cell next to my sister's and my own. I never knew her name.

"What do we have here?" I hear a man's voice sound from the doorway. I spin around to see a man in a black suit with square black framed glasses and a strange looking spear in his hand. His hair was also black and if it was not for his weird eyes - which are bright green - I would say that he was a demon.

"What is it Will~?" A crimson man sang as he shoved the black clad man - Will - out of his way. "Ah~! Sebas-chan~!" The man came flying past Will in what I am sure was ment to be a glomping hug, but only made it a few feet before Will grabbed his ankle, causeing the flaming red man (who is obviously also a _flaming_ man) to crash to the floor a foot from Sebastian's feet. Leaving the body of my first unnamed victom on the floor I stood next to Sebastian, feeling my lips pull back and a snarl rip up my throat at these un known men.

"Calm down, Beset. All is well," I feel a hand on my shoulder as Sebastian tries to end my verbal assult. He lets go and takes a step closer to Will, stepping over the crumpled red fugure at his feet as if he were just trash on the street.

"You do know that you have broken your contract, demon?" Will inquires while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his spear. _I really hope he cuts himself. _I thought angrily. There was something about this uptight bastard that just bothered me, though I have no idea what it is.

"Actually William, I have orders from my Master to train this fledgling demon and 'get her out of the mansion as fast as posible'. My Master knew very well what I would have to do in order to teach her and so far she has done exquisidly," He smiled proudly down at me. I beem, knowing very well that it probably just looks creepy and not happy due to the blood all over my face, hands and dress. But I really am happy; I did well on my first try! I guess there is a first for everything. "So technically," Sebastian continued, "I have not broken the contract or any laws. Besides, I myself have not participated in the devouering of souls, just Beset." As he said my name he pased me a hankerchiff wich I proseded to destroy with blood while I attempted - and failed - to clean the blood from my face and hands. After wipping my face I looked down at the peice of cloth in my hand; white stained with scarlet. _Innocents tainted._ The words from the ritual rang in my ears, causing me to tear up.

"What's wrong with her?" The redhead asked no one inparticular as the tears begain to fall. I had killed one of my slave sisters; drank her blood and consumed her soul. She would never go to a better place, a place without suffering; a place that we all prayed for during that time. She was gone, digesting in my stomach. I begain to feel sick. Sebastian places a hand on my arm to steady me and whispers in my ear.

"Beset, hold yourself together. If you get sick then her soul goes to waste and then she is nothing, not even energy in my vains. She still lives in you." For some reason that helped. Okay, so she was not in a 'better place' or 'heaven' but she was not suffering in this hell anymore.

"A demon with a weak stomach? Cute, but she'll never live past a year," Will says while once again fixing his glasses with his spear. "Well, one less rouge beast that the reapers have to worry about I sapose."

"Who the _hell_ are you calling a rouge beast? I have a name you know! It is Beset Kafele, do _not_ forget it, four eyes!" The said four eyed reapers' brow had a small sezer while I spoke. "Oh, and you may want to _pull that frozen poll from your ass_ every now and then and give it a cleaning, lest you get an infection you giant, anial, pompuse 'holier than thou' jerk!" I took a deep breath and looked up at Sebastian. "I feel better now. So what is a reaper exactly?"

"A reaper," Sebastian - still smirking at my outburst - begain. "are the beings in charge of collecting the souls of the dead and desiding wheather or not they deserve to die and where they should go; heaven or hell. They are the beings directly below the Arch Angles on the status of power on the side of light. Though they do have some of the darker qualities that mark them as also being beings from the underworld." He looked at the flamming redhead as he spoke. The redhead had long since stood back up and was now blowing Sebastian kisses which the latter expertly evaded. "They really are the mediators between the worlds. Though to a demon looking for a meal, they're annoying as hell." The redhead throw himself at Sebastian again and this time Will did not react fast enough to stop him, though he stopped in midair the moment his face hit Sebastian's fist.

"That is quite enough, Grell." Sebastian and Will chorised as the redhead - Grell - fell to the floor for the second time in the last five minutes. _Poor guy,_ I think to myself, _he just wants a hug and maybe a kiss._ I kneel down next to his crumpled body as he starts trying to get up and give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I know you do not like women, but a friend can still give you a hug and a kiss on the cheek, right?" I beem at the confused flammer and his smile soon follows. It was a perfect friendly bonding moment until-

"So if you're my friend, then you can get my naked pictures of my Sebas-chan, right?" I looked at him, then at Sebastian, then back at Grell and burst out laughing.

"Damn straight I can! Now when you say 'naked' do you meen everything hanging out there or more like half naked porn?" I ask as Sebastian glares daggers at me and Will staires blankly at this unlikely friendship forming infront of him.

"Both please!"

"I will try my best," I promise the redhead as we both stand up. I can still feel the death look drilling into my back and I can see Wills' that I am sure is drilling into Grells'.

"_Ahem_. We still have a lot of trainning to do, Beset. And we must be home in time to make preperations for the Young Master's breakfast," Sebastian says in a well contained butler voice that must have taken years of practice because if I could not feel his angry ora rising I would never have guessed at his annoyance.

"Okay, Sebas-chan," say with a smirk as his mood darkens even more, "let us continue with my training. I will see you later Grell, asshole guy whos name I can not remember." I wave breezeily at Will, dismising any objections to this and making Grell and Sebastian snicker - though Sebastian was still in a fowl mood with me.

"I will be teaching her how to consume already deseased souls next, just to warn you both. So some of your names may not be aquired. My sincerest apoligies gentlmen." He smirks that trade mark smirk of his and grabs me around the waist. Before I can even protest he has darted past the reapers and back out the window in the hallway that we had come in through into the dark embrase of night.


	6. That Maid: Contracted

Chapter 5:

That Maid: Contracted.

I am standing in the mouth of an allyway that is just like every other allyway in England: cold, wet, reeking of waste...and houses a dead body. She does not look like she has been dead for long, perhaps an hour or so. She would have still been slightly warm if not for the fridgid air that not even the walls of the ally can stop. The cold does not bother me now, not with the warmth of the unnamed woman's soul fluttering inside me. I lick my lips as my stomach growls, thankful for the knowledge that another soul will soon help me quenck my need. Though I am not as hungry as I was before we went to that building, which reminds me...

"Sebastian, where exactly were we? Being in that building was like being at the bottom of a covernous hole that one can not even see the top of." I shudder at the memory of being trapped and feel sad once again for the unnamed woman who I had consumed. It was like she was in that Hell again, locked away with no light or hope of escape.

"We were in London Mental Hospital, a place where the mentally ill go for 'treatment'." He chuckles at the word and I can understand why. After seeing the state of her cell, who knows how bad the treatment would have been. "But that is nolonger our topic. Our topic now is-" Sebastian is cut off as he yanks be away from my perch at the entrence of the ally as a blond man seemingly riding a lawnmower falls from the roof tops. He is followed soon after by Will - who smacks the mower riding man with a spear like weapon - and Grell - who revs his chainsaw in Sebastian's general direction. The chainsaw reving is hilarious to me for some reason - perhaps because Grell is holding the butt of the weapon at his crotch - and I laugh out loud and lean into Sebastian for suport before going over to Grell and catching the saw blade between two fingers. I did this unthinkingly, but realized afterwards that I can actually stop a spinning chainsaw with two bare fingers!

"Okay, - Grell was it? - I don't think Sebas-chan" I smirk in Sebastian's general direction and see a dark look leveled at me. "appreatiates you pointing your cock - I mean weapon" snickers from Grell, the blond man and myself "in his direction. I know! Why do you not point it at Will?" This time even Sebastian laughed a little while Will simply resorted to fixing his glasses with his spear.

"Oh Will~!" Grell sing songed as he ran towards said man, saw going full speed. Will simply swatted the spinning blades away like they were nothing and kicks Grell in the face.

"So, you're friends with these two?" I ask the blond man standing before me as we watch the mayhem and ignor Sebastian trying to get my attention in a gentalmanly manor. Well, I am anyways.

"They are my superiors." The blond turns to look at me and smiles. "I'm Ronald Knox, to die!" As he does this, he sticks his tonge out and makes a strange hand gesture that makes me snicker.

"I'm sorry, but you really should not do that. I think the only one that could maybe get away with doing something like that is him." I point towards Grell, who is now having his face stepped on by Will for gropping the latter man's rear.

"I know," Ronald sighs and makes an absolutely adorable face. If he were not so odd and obviously in a 'no demons allowed' group, I would give him a kiss. I did, however, settle for a hug, mildly buring his face in my boosom. Ronald pulls away with a look of utter embarrasment and a face as red as a cherry. _Ha! How innocently cute! _

"Beset," Sebastian's hand falls onto my shoulder, forcing me to turn around and face him. "Stop stalling your training. I will be teaching you how to remove a soul from the dead. This is very useful for when the contract ends once your master is decised or if you do not take a master and must feed from the dead. As a demon in training, there is really nothing these... _reapers_ can do." it sounded like he wanted to use a much more unpleasent word, though he still managed to sink enough venoum into the word to imply it was a bad thing. "Now," he turns me around and makes me face the corps. "kneel down next to the body and place your hand - the one with your symbol - into the wound in her chest. If a future meal does not have such a wound, then make one." I though one quick look of horror and disgust at Sebastian then a look or worrie and mild embarrasment to the reapers before doing as I am told.

I slide my hand in and feel her ribs before I stop. "Now what do I do Sebastian?" I know my face is a mix of disgust and longing. I long for the phantom sizzle of this dead woman's soul on my lips, for the warm flutter of it inside my own chest, warming me from the inside out.

"Are the ribs intacted?" I nod my head and he makes a motion like a fist hitting his other hand. "Then break them, but do it as gently as you can, lest you puncture your prize; the heart." I do as I am told and crack the ribs, seeing Ronald and Grell flinch out the corner of my eye. I can feel myself paling at the noise as well. "Now that they are broken, spread them appart with your hands and pull the heart out after carefully cutting the artories." I do as I am told. I pull back the skin and muscle which falls from her sides, a breast hanging to her armpits. As I grip the ribs - careful that none cut me - I begin to feel the cold again from the blood painting me hands and face from where I swipe away stray hairs as I work. He ribs spread easily enough, leaving a gapping hole him her chest, though judging from the way the ribs stand up almost straight, I would wager to guess that I over did it. All well, her heart is still in one peice. Running a nazor sharp claw through the artories and pulling the heart free, I turn to Sebastian.

"Now what do I do?" For some reason, the dead heart almost feels warm, almost like it is still beating.

"There is a reason that the reapers cut into the heart with their death scyths. The heart is where the soul resides. It is where the cowardly thing goes and hides when it dies, waiting for the sanctuary or the after life the reapers promise. Or, for many like this woman, for demons to come and consume them. Now," he walks over to me and places an hand on my head and smooths my bloodied hair back. I can feel my hunger going crazy as the smell of the trash and other wastes die down and the slightly spicy scent of this woman fills me scences. "Feed, younge Beset, then rest. I will take you back to mansion where you can get yourself cleaned up."

"I thought demons didn't need sleep?" came Ronald's voice as I ravanged the organ. A small, silver light partally blinded me for a moment before I consumed it and threw the rest of the meat away, suddenly full and tired.

"Young demons do however. She is nothing but a baby to my world, and is my responsability to teach and protect." Sebastian walks closer towards me and goes to pick me, but he is halted in his attempts by Will's words.

"But I do not see your mark on her left hand, only her own on her right. If you were truely planning to teach her, you would have marked her by now." I hear a small click as he fixes his glasses with his speare again.

"I plan to do that shortly-"

"I would like to be there for that, just to make sure that she is indeed marked and that there isn't a rouge demon running through my sector."

Sebastian sighs. "How is now then?" His voice is muffled and I open my eyes to seem his face mear inches from mine as he removes his gloves with his teeth.

"Sebastian, how big of a whore are you that you thing you can do that to any woman? I swear, you would put me to shame if I were still a hooker, would you not?" I smirk slightly to hide my blush and hear Grell and Ronald join in my laughter.

"Sit up and present your blood," is all he says in return, though the look is plenty dark enough. _I appear to be getting on his nerves. Good!_

"Present my blood?" I wonder out loud as I slowly sit up, trying not to fall over as a wave of exausted dizziness threatens to knock me back down. Then it hits me and I press my wrist to my teeth and bite hard enough to draw blood. Sebastian does the same before grabbing my wrist and holding his own bloodied one agenst his own, letting our blood mix.

"I, Sebastian Michaelis, the Butler of Ciel Phantomhive, a Son of Lucifer grant you, Beset Kafele, Maid of Ciel Phantomhive, Daughter of Darkness, my power and knowledge in hopes to make you a full Daughter of Lucifer and true Maid. It is your turn Beset." He levels a look of expectation and consentration on me and the words come to my mind immediately, though not through my own mental voice.

"I, Beset Kafele, Daughter of Darkness and Maid to Ciel Phantomhive gratefully recieve your power and knowledge and accept you, Sebastian Michaelis as my mentor and...master?" I look up at him with a puzzled look and fear fluttering in my heart. _Bastard! What did he just make me swear to?_ The thought is momentaraly lost as a stinging pain blooms on my left hand and once he lets go of my wrist - which makes the bleeding stop immediately - I turn my hand over to see it. The same pentagram that is on his right hand is now on my left. "What the hell did you just make me sweat to!"

"I made you my apprentice, my ward if you will. From this point on you will be my complient student and I," he smirks at the horror that I feel blossoming on my face, "you master. Which of course make my Young Master also your master." I was officially panicing now. There was _no way in hell _that I was going to be someone's _slave!_ Not again! "When both of our gloves are off we will me able to convers telepathicly so that I will be able to teach you as we go."

"When am I free again!" I yell through gritted teeth as I try to stand, but it seems that what ever the hell that just was took what was left of my energy and I fall, or would have had Sebastian not caught me. I look up and see the amusement dancing in his eyes.

"You are my servent until either I decide that your training of complete, the Young Master wishes it so, or my current contract is completed." The bottom of the world falls out after that, leaving me with nothing but a Cheshire smirk, darkness and those word designed to lawl me into nightmares.

**OMG I'M ALIVE! I'm so~ sorry for ignoring this story for so long! I was working two jobs (well one job and a co-op at a nursing home) and any free time I did have consisted of sleeping and being kidnaped by me friends! I have actually been meening to finish this chapter (which I started in November ^^; ) for the last two weeks, but there has been a lot of stuff happening from finishing my co-op :'( to losing my other job because I had to have dental surgery :( to getting my first acceptance letter to college! 8D I do intend to try and finish this story and I really appretiate anyone who will keep reading even after the crazy delay. I love you all and I promise a yaoi moment with Sebastian and Ciel shortly. :) Love you all! 3**

**PS. HAHAHAH I could totally see Beset's oh shit face when he said that he was her master now! 8D**


End file.
